


Requested from Tumblr! Merman!Au

by wintersnight



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Handwavy Magic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman!AU, Merman!Dick, Oceanographer!Tim, Requested from Tumblr, creepy Ra's being creepy, dubcon, fairytale element in the real world, merman!Jason, mostly ramblings, this is not going anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight
Summary: This is ridiculous storytelling of what I probably would write if I ever had time to dedicate to it >.<Basically, Oceanographer, Dr. Drake, being caught by mermen Jason and Dick. It's mating season and...yeah. Yeah, handwavy things.





	1. The first drab

**Author's Note:**

> First, Read at your own risk ;)  
> Second, DUBIOUS CONSENT (and smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> okay but imagine, oceanographer tim doing some routine studies and ending up being the object of interest of two lovely mermen, jay and dick
> 
> Other Anon said: Also, for the mer thing, jay and dick fancy themselves explorers like Tim👀 except... explorers of anatomy. It’s not their fault! They don’t have legs!
> 
> They want to explore what’s going on between them!...but that thing at the crux of his thighs sure does look familiar, and those sounds he’s making are familiar too, and he’s so/soft/, unlike them both. Can you really blame them if they get a little handsy trying to get more sounds? Or for trying to relieve themselves as well on/in lil timmy👀-🐉

 

* * *

 

“Keep doing that, Jay,” Dick is holding the writhing land walker in both arms, his tail keeping them floating just on top the water, “he seems to really like it.”

Between the two mer-men, Dr. Drake, Oceanographer, is panting and thrashing enough to make waves around them. 

“Mmhm, seems like he does, Dick. ‘Specially when I touch him like this,” and his slick skin, webbed fingers glide over the throbbing cock sticking straight up from the man’s body, drawing both their awed gazes.

The doctor throws his head back against the mer-man’s impressive shoulder, crying out again while his thighs shake with the coiling pleasure getting tense in his belly.

“Y-You have-have to ss-stooop.”

“But we just got started!”

“I! This–!”

“We haven’t seen you take either of us yet. I’ll bet we can make you even  _louder_.” Dick interrupts, flashing a terribly predatory  _smile_.

“I…I don’t know if I can–” is cut off when Jay’s other hand slides between his cheeks to swirl over the opening to his body, making him throb in that firm but slippery grip.

“C’mon, feels good, don’t it? You land walkers like this, yeah?”

Jerking hips against the slimy cool touch stroking over him, the doctor is lost in sensation as the mer-man behind him moves a slick hand down his chest to play with the pert nubs standing at attention.

“Need ta take him t’ our Cave, Dick,” is Jay’s low, sing-song tone, switching to their native language. “Need to lay him out in our nest, keep ‘im there for a while so’s we can find all his  _spots_.”

With a groan, Dick tilts his head down, tail thrashing in agitation as his own cock starts to slide out of his sheath. His mouth is cold and tastes salty like the ocean.

He pulls off the doctor’s sweet mouth long enough to hum a high chord in agreement and tightens his grip on the land walker. “We’re going to keep him for a while, Jay. We owe it to our people to… _explore_  him.”

Jay hums back and grips the thighs over his shoulders, “explore, Dickie? We’re gonna go place ya ain’t gonna find on no  _map_.”

The mer-men share a chuckle, dark with anticipation, Dick pointedly pinches the land walker’s nose shut and goes back to kissing him deeply, holding on despite the wriggling.

As he and Jay sink down below the water with their capture, as his mouth keeps the land walker from drowing while they lazily swim with him held  _tight_  through the ocean wonderland, all they can think about are the  _possibilities_  once they get him back to their nest and finally have plenty of time to study him.


	2. Second Drab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress ENOUGH there is dubious consent here so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> Oh God, I love your writing, you got me into the DCU fandom. Tim is my fav robin because of you!!! Thank you so much!!! ❤️❤️❤️ PS: That mer drabble where Dick and Jay explore Tim had me so hot under the collar hun, like tell me what sacrifice you want for more of that 😉  
> **  
> Other Anon asked:  
> Would you ever extend your merman prompt?  
> **  
> Other other Anon asked:

In their own small cove, it’s easy to pin the land walker under their heavy tails while they remove his strange covering and begin to fully explore him. Understandably, their hands test the hard muscle of his thighs and calves, hold a foot in both hands to test the wiggling appendages, take in every details of his legs. 

(” _Stop! Stop that **tickles**!”_)

“I wonder where we mate him,” Dick frees one hand to pat the land walkers hair in an attempt to soothe. He ignores whatever nonsense is being babbled at him since they can’t understand him anyway.

 _(”Please don’t eat me, I swear I taste fucking terrible, and I would give you indigestion for weeks–oh, oh **fuck** , what are you–!”_)

Jay seems just as confused and slides both webbed hands up the inside of those thighs to spread him open. “Dunno, Dickie. His cock is right there, so’s can’t be too hard ta find.” And with a little lift of those wiggling appendages, he finally spots the entrance to the land walker’s body, and the sigh coming out of him sounds like a song.

Dick adjusts to see without moving his tail from across the land walker’s chest to keep him pinned, “oh! That must be where. Maybe we can even breed him, Jay. He has such beautiful eyes, I want young that looks just like him.”

(” _Put me down! Oh my God, don’t look–!”_ )

“Gotta agree with ya there, Dickie. He’s fucking pretty, ain’t he?” And when the slick touch moves over the entrance, the land walker seizes up under them, tightens down, and starts to struggle harder.

(” _This isn’t happening. Nope, not happening. Hot mythical mer-men are so not– whoa! Hold on! Not there–!_ )

With the renewed fight, Dick looks up at their prey’s face, winces when the noise becomes  _shouts_ , angry and harsh to their sensitive ears.

He flips over without moving his tail so he can look the land walker in the eye again, sighing dreamily down at those attractive features and smiling even when he tips the chin up and leans down to quiet those noises with his mouth.

Jay is patting one spread thigh, running his slick touch up when he realizes the land walker’s cock isn’t hard anymore, and of  _course_  he wants this specimine hard and leaking, weak with pleasure while they mate him. He shifts enough to make sure his tail is laying over the lower legs before leaning down, watching his hand work wetly, firmly, feeling the throb under his fingers in response.

“Yeah, like that, don’tcha?” He tries softly in their sing-song language, his deep voice echoing through their nest, making the land walker shudder under their tails. “S’all right, Sweet One, gonna take care a’ ya real  _nice_ , you feel me? Gotta just lay back n’ be  _good_.”

(” _Oh…oooh, so not eating me….oh, that’s…that’s…okay, okay. Think, Tim, think. Ah, ah Gooood that feels amazing. Please-please tell me this is a nice inter-interspecies hello. Oh, right there, yes, yessss, just like that.”_ )

Dick raises up on his arms just enough to look down at those dazed eyes and red mouth, “don’t worry,” he coos lightly, holding the land walker’s wrists above his head with one hand, using the other to run a thumb over those bruised lips, “we will breed you so  _well_ , I promise. We will be certain you are perfectly full and happy, okay? Then we will care for you,” he leans down to press another kiss to oddly sweet mouth. “No harm will come to you in our care.”

( _This doesn’t seem like ‘which would you taste better with, sea salt or the regular stuff.’ And his hips jerk with the smooth glide feel_ somuchsomuchnotenough _that Tim moans against the mer-man’s mouth._ )

Still curious, Jay leans in and without pause, licks the land walker from base to tip with his longer, slipperier tongue. He draws back when one leg draws up to escape his hold and winds around his waist, just where the rest of his body meets his tail.

He starts grinning when the appendage tightens on his, draws him  _closer_.

( _Scales are softer than normal aquatic life, he thinks inanely while the mer-man on top of him moves to suck at his throat and mouth at the tendons, the edges aren’t sharp or as rigid. They almost feel soft, like leather…_ )

“That’s it, just relax for us. We shall make you feel very good. Once we breed you up right, you will stay in our protection. We will be excellent providers for you and our young.”

Jay sucks lightly at the base of their land walker’s cock, pulls off long enough to peek up over Dickie’s shoulder to see the bliss starting to take over. He perks a little more when the noise coming out of that mouth is something  _sublime_. He works his tail a little to make room for his cock sliding out of the sheath, and  _fuck_  does he want to hear that noise again.

“Do that again,” he sing-songs even though he realizes their land walker doesn’t understand a word he’s saying.

(” _Fuck, please, please do that again.”_ )

Hips try to thrust up, working against his hand, and the epiphany hits. His laughter sounds like chimes, only Dick recognizing the heat in it, and Jay leans down to take the tip in his mouth, sucking and licking around it just like he does for Dick.

(” _If you…If you keep that..ah, ah, oh my **God**  how _long _is your tongue anyway? Nnnggn, please don’t stop, please. You’re-you’re going to make me–”_ )

Dick comes back to his mouth, watching the pink flush slide down his throat, light up his chest, and  _oh, that’s so amazing how his skin changes color_.

Since it seems like their catch is done fighting them, he slides his tail slowly off so he can slither down a little and run his tongue over skin and jut of bone, finding more spots to make their land walker keen.

( _And Dr. Drake has a few brain cells left to think about the hell he could possibly document this experience without literally dying of embarassement or making his colleagues jealous as fuck.)_

“Almost there, Dickie. Wanna make sure he’s ready,” Jay gives the nice, stiff cock a few more tugs, getting more noises that only make him slide further out of his sheath. By the lookit his mate, Dick’s ready for it, too.

“Good idea. We’re going to have to keep him going for a few days until we fill him. Since he feels so good, it might be a while.”

“Mmhm. Little minnow’s gonna get it right nice, ain’t he?”

( _He gasps when the slick touch to his entrance is more careful and easy, a single digit working inside him as far as the webbings on the mer-man’s hand would allow. He feels the massive tail flexing against his thigh and_ ** _holy God_ , ** _the thing rubbing against him feels massive enough that his breath catches._ )

“He’s going to be  _such_  a good mate, Jay.”

“Don’t I know it. Lookit how he’s fuckin’ my hand, Dick. He’s gonna feel fantastic.”

“I’ll keep him calm while you breed him first, then I  _have_ to have him.”

“Gonna make a bigger nest fer him, yeah?”

“We can go to some salvages and get him some pretties too.”

“Sounds ‘bout right, Baby Boy. Let’s see how much he can take.”


	3. A little more of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dubious consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> I recently found your blog and promptly read everything (you're crazily talented), and I was thinking. In the mermaid au with the breeding kink you wrote, it'd take a while for Jay and Dick to realize human males can't get pregnant, and their goal had been to breed him almost immediately. I think it'd take to them at least a few weeks to understand it wasn't working. But in that time they'd just keep trying, right? (1/2
> 
> Poor Tim would spend the entire time constantly fucked out and full of their cum, getting stuffed again and again until he can’t take anymore. In between rounds they’d smoother him in cuddles and hand feed him (because the man is practically too exhausted to move) and then they’d start all over again. Pretty soon, they don’t even need to prep him before each round, since his poor, abused, hole has been stretched out so much. (Sorry for invading your inbox ❤️) (2/2)
> 
> AND THEN  
> The wonderful syntactition asked:  
> speaking of that au, what happens when Jason and Dick figure out they can’t get Tim pregnant??  
> **

By the time they figure it out, they’ve kept him safe and warm and  _full_. Nuzzling at him while he babbles at them hoarsely in his own language, hands gesturing wildly under an arm thrown around his belly. 

The long, slick slide of tail is always pressed against his spine, his ass, his thighs to his feet, scales soft and leathery, so much  _sensation_  all over. The other not keeping him full is laying against his belly, cooing at him in the singsong sighing language, reminiscent to the heated promised said against his throat, enough to make him shudder between them.

It’s a mixture of Latin and something… _otherworldly_. He’s not a linguist for fuck’s sake, and it’s pretty obvious what they’re doing, even if they’re keeping him fucked out  _beyond_  what his body should be capable. Tim’s an Oceanographer here ( _tho, I admit I have done no research on any of this_ ), so he’s going to recognize mating season when he’s pretty much thrown in the middle of it. 

 

 

 

 

Well babe. It might go a little differently than you'd expect...

One mate is always with him while the other hunts, trading off duties so to speak. 

But let’s  _say_  the mermen keep him in the underwater cove long enough that he should be showing signs of successful breeding. And during what will be the last round of the season, the doctor is pinned between his two captors, caught in writhing tails and slick, sleek skin, both of them moving in such a wonderful/terrible sync in him, making him  _scream_  for it.

He’s so caught up in mouths at his throat while hands hold his hips and thighs still with bruising intensity while they  _own him,_ that they’re going to have to let him go eventually because there’s  _no way in hell he can get_ –

The intensity of his orgasm is heightened when they both pull back just before the  _bite_  of teeth sinking in, and he’s helplessly crying with  _how much_  and  _what are they doing to him–_

before the final arch of pleasure up his spine overloads his sense, and he blacks out to the two talking to each other over him, whispering some kind of endearments.

So when he comes back around in the same cove, alone for the first time in  _weeks_ , he does have an initial moment of  _panic_. 

However, what should be a  _get the fuck up and run_  moment is completely and utterly  _ruined_  by the face he has a wriggling appendage attached to his body where things like  _legs_  would normally be. 

He flops around, terrified for a few useless minutes, trying to get a full  _breath_  when he realized what’s happened to him, and palms the aching spots on either side of his throat.

_Holy fuck, they–_

His belly is only slightly distended, the bump barely discernible, but… _alive_.

Panic becomes his friend,  _yet again_. Which will lead to the usual array of bad decisions. Trying to think, to have a  _plan_ , the doctor gets himself to the break in the rock where Dick and Jay emerge, holds his breath, and makes the leap.

He thinks if he can get to Gotham Harbor, can get his bearings, he can contact Tam somehow, get a message to her, find a cell phone or  _something_. 

When the mermen get back to their den, hauling items for their new mate, pretty things from the human world, and Tim is absolutely  _gone_ –

Hm. That would interesting, wouldn’t it? 


	4. Last Drab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, dubious consent. And creepy Ra's. Not too graphic tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The WONDERFUL absolutely-flabbergasted asked:  
> it's mermay!! will mer!au get another installment??

Ah, I mean, I hadn’t really thought about the Mer-thing tbh and someone sent an ask about the last one being a little too dubcon-ish. Which, I mean, I can understand. 

But between you and me, I feel like it would go something like this:

Once Dr. Drake broke the surface of the water, gasping in a deep breath of dirty Gotham Harbor air–

–his tail turns back into legs, and he’s frantically kicking to try and keep himself and his large belly afloat.

It’s only by sheer luck a few fishermen are coming in after a day out with the nets and see him starting to tire on the swim back to dry ground.

“M-My clothes are gone!”

They give him a spare set and let him use the phone to call Tam, and get a very nice pick-up.

The clothes are for someone probably twice his size and hide his belly, and she looks positively horrified and immensely relieved at the same time.

She’s kept up the rent on his apartment, been checking with GCPD’s missing person’s unit, kept the university abreast that  _yes_ , Dr. Drake is still missing. So she does take him home, make him hot tea, and listen to the most INCREDIBLE story of her  _life_.

“Th-they’re  _real?_  That’s! And you’re!”

“Yes and yes,” his voice is hoarse, the shakes mostly subsided. “We’ve found evidence in bits and pieces over the last fifty  _years_ , Tam. It’s not as far fetched as you might believe. The fact I’m… _pregnant_  is another thing entirely.”

“Well, I mean, I can’t exactly throw you a baby shower, Tim.”  
“I need to find a doctor that can be  _discreet_.”

At this juncture, Dick and Jay have gone back to their clan to tell them what has happened to their poor mate. The head of their clan gives them each a bit of magic trapped in shells.

“These will help you. You will understand the language of the land-walkers.”  
“How will we get to him?”  
“Use the magic, my clansmen. It will direct you to what you seek.”

It would be something for the two to get close to the surface and whisper to the shells how much they want to find their little mate. They want to love and protect him, they want to be by his side.

And the magic throbs in hand, gives them the legs they need to walk on land for the first time.

If anyone had seen how they wobbled and fell all over the beach trying to get used to standing, it would probably be hilarious. But in reality, the two are one hundred percent invested on getting this  _walking_  thing down so they can keep following the scent trailing through the city before they lose it.

It takes a while, but they’re able to walk well enough to see land walker coverings  behind some glass. Jay breaks it casually so they can get in and help themselves to some that fit quite nicely. They leave authentic gold doubloons on the counter as payment.

The foot coverings are odd, but it feels much nicer than when they step on the street without them.

The two walk and listen to land walkers, the magic shells allowing them to understand the language and many of the references to the world above the waves.

They’re probably suffering culture shock, wandering around Gotham to see everything and try to catch their mate’s scent again.

…while Tim has contacted the only expert he thinks could be discreet enough (and might believe everything) to help.

Dr. Ra’s al Ghul, Aquatic Mythos.

He goes in to his office at the University, has to explain to his research team where he’d been the last two months and hide the fact he’s pregnant.

It takes him a few days to get reintegrated with where they are in their work, and meeting deadlines for studies, etc. Business as usual.

(And does Tim  _angst_  about it after Tam leaves him alone finally and he has a night in his apartment to inhale everything, to rub his swollen belly and feel the little life kick inside. To love it without even really  _trying_. To think about what could have happened if he’d stayed in the ocean, stayed with  _them_ –)

Tim gets used to his balance being off, to being hungry at odd times of the night, gets caught up on news and things during his spare time when he’s not catching up on work.

It’s only been a few days back, but he’s absolutely on his game (he’s going to have a child to look after), already setting up a request for a brief leave to go abroad and study on-site of a large research program. 

He’ll come back with ( _Minnow_  at the moment, but that might change depending on what he finds out if he can access to an ultrasound machine) a child in nine months, telling everyone it’s the child of a family member or something.

By the time the baby comes, he’ll have a  _plan_.

As it turns out, his request is approved. He can go out to the coast and hide away, study, and swim in open waters until Minnow is ready to come into the world. Trust that it’s Dr. al Ghul to personally deliver the approval letter.

In his office.  
With the usual intense  _interest_.  
But Ra’s may be the only one that could think of some archaic legend that could at  _least_  give him an idea how he’s going to have this baby or if mermen impregnating human men was ever, you know, a  _thing?_

“I’m disappointed you have yet to come see me, Timothy,” while casually touching his hand and arm, “I was hoping you would have the moment you returned. And here I find you are off again so soon?”

“I’m doing some very important research,” he tries for casual, “I’d like to write another book soon. I think this one might be more…interesting…than the last.”

“Mm, I see. Should you have need of my  _extensive_  knowledge, Doctor, I am readily available.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that–”

Jay and Dick meanwhile have gone through the whole city on foot, taking in  _everything_.

They meet  _so many land walkers_  and sit for hours in various parks, people watching, waiting, hoping for a sign.  Somewhere along the way, they traded a few shiny golds for much much greenery and someone on the street showed them what the paper meant.

They’ve eaten at different restaurants, gone to clubs and found the tradition of body writhing to loud sounds very fun.

But since Tim has gone against his instincts and told Ra’s al Ghul he might have proof of the existence of merfolk, the man is completely at attention.

( _Proof? Then he would be welcomed back in the intellectual circles again, would regain his place and be out of Gotham for good._ ) 

When Tim starts asking about mermen mating humans, and any myths on  _children_  from that union–

–Ra’s al Ghul realizes the opportunity he has here.

“Hm. I seem to remember a few legends, but those books are in my personal library at home. Come over this evening and I’ll pull out a few of them. Perhaps we can uncover the details?”

Babe.

_Babe._

You know what happens next. 

Ra’s drugs Tim’s soothing tea and unbuttons his shirt, finding out the truth.

Dick and Jay catch the scent of their mate from a creepy looking land walker carrying a bottle of sparkling cider and an evil grin.

When they see their mate pass out on the floor and the land walker starting to undress them, the fight is  _on_.

The two are ruthless taking their mate from this man who  _dared_  touch his belly where their young lay.

And when Tim had admitted to Tam he was going to Ra’s tonight to do research about this little  _problem_ , she’d been worried enough to break into the records room of the university to get the address just in  _case._

Jay is carrying their unconscious mate when a car stops right in front of them and Tam throws open the door.

“What are you  _doing_  with him!!”

The female is utterly  _terrifying_.

“He is our mate!” Dick defends, stepping between her and Jay, “you cannot have him!”

“What?! He’s my  _boss_ , and you! You’re supposed to have a fish tail!”

Sirens rent the air and she yells at them to get in the damn car before the police come. Make it snappy fish-face!

It comes down to Tim waking up from the sedative Ra’s drugged him with laying on Tam’s couch in the lap of the two mermen holding him tightly and nuzzling against his face, patting his squirmy belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have no intentions on writing more of this unless the muse like STRIKES because I could probably cobble together a semi-acceptable ending to this little sitch. Something including the little family coming to terms with everything, spending most the year on land where Tim accepts Ra's position with the university once the creeper is in prison. Jay and Dick will spend most their time with him and take vacations to the waters with their young <3  
> It would be an adorable little merfamily <3 <3
> 
> Aaaaanyway, thanks for reading


	5. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babe asked for _something_ since work has been killing me. Just note it can be a little squick with a bit of dub-con in the previous installments, so be warned.

 

****Waking up on Tam’s couch wasn’t really _that_  out of place in his life because he’s crashed here more than once, during research projects in grad school, during late night Uno frenzies, during gallon of Häagen Dazs nights when the blind dates were  _awful_  and they lamented how old they were getting.

It was  _familiar_  to open his eyes to her quaint coffee table and curtains, her flat-screen off to the side with his old N64 hooked up to one of the channels.

It was  _familiar_  to have the soft throw from the back of the couch cocooning him because blanket burritos were  _seriously_  the way to go.

The real crux of it all is feeling the shift in his abdomen, something soft, something so  _real_ , that he comes awake fast and furious, fumbling to get his arms out of the burrito.

“Shh, shh. S’ okay. Yer okay, baby.”

The voice from behind him, jarring since he’s dazed from a drugged sleep, disoriented because  _he knows that voice_ –

“Wh-what?! How– _how_?!” Is about all he’s got when the full-body jerk made him lose his balance and promptly fall off the couch, flailing hands and a sore ass to boot.

The one with green flecks in his eyes moves around the couch to where he’s trying to get free of the blanket and get  _the fuck out of here_.

“S’ all right, pretty baby, yeah?” There’s a hand out, not reaching for him ( _yet_ ), and when the former merman takes a small step forward, Tim is scrambling back until he hits the living room wall, one arm protectively around Minnow in his belly.

“Get-get back! How the  _hell_  are you even  _here?_  Where’s your tail?! Are you  _seriously_  telling me you speak English?!”

Jay blinks slowly at him, like he’s translating in his head while those  _eyes_  take in every detail of their  _beautiful_  mate. After several weeks in Gotham learning about land-walkers and their mate’s culture, he’s been bordering on  _desperate_  for this male, _their_ male. When they should have been caring for him, seeing to his every need, massaging him when the young started weighing on him, holding him close and cuddling him, all the things good mates should do for their carrier.

Seeing him being… _touched_  by another, a rival, brought out all the protective instincts in both him and Dickie in the  _worst_  way. The fact their mate, their  _Tim_ , is shrinking away from him, wide-eyed and  _terrified_ , is the only thing stopping him from filling his arms, burying his face, palming the young in that perfect belly like he wants,  _needs_  to.

“Wh-where’s Tam? Tell me you didn’t do anything to Tam?!”

Tim’s legs are weak but he braces a hand against the wall and wobbly-legs it for a second before he’s standing.

“Heyheyhey, pretty,” because Jay sees the panic, the gasping breath, their mate’s face white as a sheet, his legs trembling, threatening to spill him back onto the floor, “gotcha  _calm down_ , you feel me, honey? Yer  _safe._ Yer Tam is safe, she’s making Dickie more coffee ‘cause he figured out how much he likes it.”

“C-coffee?” Tim breathes out desperately, needing to latch on to  _something_ here.

“You know you only get decaf! And  _you_ , Fish Face, step it the  _hell_  back. Right. Now.”

Tam has  _no problem_  shoving the merman back with an impatient hand and has a  _glorious_  mug of decaf coffee. It’s in no way a substitute for the real thing, but it still smells similar enough that he’s going to thank all the Gods out there for this.

“We also brought food for you!” The other merman, the one he remembers so  _vividly_  speaking in a sing-song language, laughter like tinkling bells echoing in the underwater cove where they kept him, is right over Tam’s shoulder, carrying a tray with some fruit on it and–

raw  _fish?_

He’s sensing a whole lot of  _nope_  here, but finds it strange he’s not getting nauseous from the smell alone.

Tam steers him back to the couch, bracing him while she glares at Jay and Dick when the mermen can’t help but reach out to touch, to brace his elbows to help ease him down.

Tam places the warm mug between his cold hands, rubbing his forearms while her glare of doom makes the two pout but agreeably move to the other side of the couch further away, giving him at least the illusion of space. Their eyes never leave him, are soft and fond one second, then intense the next when he absently rubs his little baby bump during Tam’s rendition of the events.

She flails when she describes slamming on the brakes the second her headlights hit the three of them and smirks triumphantly when she describes the look on Ra’s al Ghul’s  _face_  when the police took him away in the back of a squad car.

Through it, the two mermen ease slyly closer, moving like water, even without the tails, easy and flowing until they’re sitting on Tam’s coffee table, barely two feet from him, chins in hand, watching him with dreamy expressions.

( _The same ones from when they spoke softly, cooing at him before the next round..._ )

His mug is empty and he feels a little more lucid even if it’s  _decaf_.

Tam holds his free hand supportively when they both can deal with the fairytales sitting across from him–

( _when did the coffee table get that close?_ )

“ _And_ , I’ve been talking to your literal  _baby daddies_  here. About a  _lot_  of things. Like, the importance of  _consent_.”

He has to roll his lips so he doesn’t smile because if he could have been  _not drugged_  during that conversation, it would have been  _incredible_  to see Tam read these two the riot act.

Still, it’s nice to see the them look contrite.

“We went to our clan,” Dick explains gently, tentatively reaching out to hold one of his hands in both bigger, warmer palms, “and told them…we’d lost you. That we needed to find you as soon as possible.”

“Needed ta be by yer side, Sweets. Take care a’ ya, n’ provide. We ain’t some shitty mates what gonna breed ya up n’ just  _leave_  ya. That ain’t our way, you feel me, baby?”

“So…our clan gave us a sprinkle of magic we needed to walk with you on land, be with you like we are meant to be. When we mated you, Tim, we mated you no matter what, even if you needed to come back to the surface.”

Jay’s eyes are warm, “knew it might come down ta followin’ ya up here. S’okay. Knew what we were gettin’ inta.”

Dick nods gently, smiling at him, the same smile Tim remembers from the cove, something fond and sweet right before gentle kisses as the front of a slick, slithering body pressed wetly against Tim’s back, molded to him.

“We took us some  _time_  gettin’ ta know how ya land walkers live while’s we were on yer trail,” and Jay gently lays a hand on his knees, a thrill running up his leg, his body remembering those hands, too. “Wanted ta know s’ much about ya as we could.”

“We understand more about your culture now, Tim,” Dick squeezes his hand and grimaces, “and we get why you-you left. We mated you without asking and getting your permission–”

“I had a  _tail_ , and I’m–I’m pregnant! Of course  _I_   _freaked out_. Human  _men_ can't get pregnant!”

“For our people, we all feel the pull of the mating season. We did not know humans do not go through the same kind of heat. Everything we observed from you indicated you were feeling the mating frenzy, but we were wrong, we were very wrong, and we are sorry.”

“We want ta do whatever ya need ta make it right, Timmy,” Jay squeezes his hand. “Now that we know land walkers don’t carry young like we do, yer gonna need us when it’s time ta birth th’ young.”

“And we…we don’t want to leave you alone. We want to  _be_  with you if you will allow it.”

And Tim’s at a loss, looking helplessly from one merman to another, his brain working on how,  _if_ , there was any way he could believe in this, if there was any way his insane life could get even  _more_  crazy.

“S’been a fucked up night fer ya, baby, so’s ya ain’t gotta answer us now, you feel me? Ya need ta rest n’ eat, need ta be safe.”

And Tim sees how those eyes roll down to his swollen belly, has a moment when his breath catches at it, that soft, gentle look.

“But, we aren’t just going to leave. I promise. Now that we’ve found you, we’re going to protect you and the young. We won’t have to intrude on your life to protect you…if that’s what you decide you want.” The hands holding his squeeze gently, encouragingly. “Now that we understand your culture, we can understand why you might not.”

“But,” and the taller of the two leans forward a little, thumb rubbing soothing circles on Tim’s knee, “we wanna ask ya ta at  _least_  hear us out. Think ‘bout just giving us a  _chance_. Let us prove ourselves ta ya, Timmy.  _Please_.”

“Please,” the other merman echoes, also leaning forward, sounding just as desperate, just as needy.

His eyes wide and heart pounding, the little flutters against his belly, Tam holds one hand tight while the merman holds the other. His thoughts are racing, one into another, wondering if this  _could_  be real after all, if his solitary life with the ocean could have turned into these legendary creatures choosing him as their… _mate_?

He’s helplessly torn between running for the hills, somewhere they’ll never find him, somewhere far away from open water, and…and giving them the chance they’re asking for.

No promises or guarantees, maybe just long enough for them to help him through the birth if he’s being realistic, but–but  _forever?_

Tim glances over at Tam’s neutral expression, his conflict in his eyes, in every line of his body. He looks back to the two mermen-turned-human and the absolutely  _hopeful_  faces begging him for so many things, somany things he doesn’t know if he can  _give_.

“I…I don’t know,” is as honest as he can be, “I mean…I don’t even know your  _names_ , how can you even ask me to trust you?”

“M’ name translates ta  _Jason_ , baby. Ya can call me Jay if ya like it.” The taller of the two, the one with green flecks in his blue eyes, gives him a crooked smile that’s unfairly attractive, reminds him of being held against this merman’s bare chest between rounds, of that same smile while a hand cards oh so gently through his hair. The soft, whispered words in the same deep baritone making him shiver and this merman,  _Jay_ , holding him closer as a natural reaction.

Tim’s mouth goes a little dry with those soft moments, of fondness and care, of them not trying to hurt him, of them…taking care of him in their own way.

( _Pomacanthus paru mate for life, defend their offspring and territories…_ )

“I’m Richard, but some land-walkers called me Dick instead,” the hands still holding his are rubbing gently, absently at his wrist, instinctively making the stiff muscles in his back ease just a little, so he can slump and take his other hand back from Tam to rub his trembling belly. “And your wonderful friend, Tam, told us  _you_  are Tim. Timothy Jackson Drake.”

“Yes…yes I. Well, I mean, I’m a Doctor of Oceanic Studies at the University, so I spent a lot of time close to where you found me. Not-not for much longer because I’ve accepted a research grant, but…I–I,” and he stutters on it, makes himself think of this pragmatically, “I’m going to move. If you’re serious about following, then…then you’ll have to go to California, make sure I don’t get taken by any other  _semivir marinus_ , I guess.”

To his credit, Tam actually  _snorts_ , and the two–

( _Jay_  and  _Dick_ and it’s absolutely  _insane_  how giving them names makes it  _that much more real,_ how it’s getting clearer, the last four weeks spent with them…)

–perk  _up_.

“You won’t regret this,” Dick says hurriedly, “I  _promise_ , you will not, Timmy.” Without letting go of his hand, the merman effortlessly slides off the coffee table, kneels right by Tim’s leg, looking up at him with the most  _beautiful smile_.

( _So, so unfair. Too late, Dick, he’s already regretting this._ )

Jay follows suit, spreading his knees to accommodate Tim’s feet, pressing  _very_  impressively sculpted abs against his legs.

“Gonna prove it ta ya, baby. Gonna be whatever ya  _need_ , yeah?” And it’s gentle,  _slow_ , Jay giving him plenty of time to bat away the palm easing on top of his, spanning some of his big belly, their fingers overlapping. Jay makes a soft gasp when the tips of his longer fingers touch the subtle shifting of the baby moving.

“We have learned so much about your world, and we will learn  _more_  so we can properly take care of you,” Dick croons gently, absently freeing one hand to pull the plate of fruit and fish from the coffee table behind him, hold it so Jay can take a ripe strawberry and bring it up to Tim’s mouth.

He sighs, looking down at those adoring eyes. Tim gives up the ghost–

–and opens his mouth.

**

_Epilogue_

San Diego is wonderful this time of year.

He’s leading a small research team at Scripps Institute of Oceanography, just a few grad students at Giddings Lab. His next book is set to come out this March and the research article from this study is already hitting  _Oceanographic_ next month. The lab life was fine up to hide the  _very_  noticeable baby bump. Soon after the birth, he was back out on schooners again, playing at wearing diving gear, gathering more data sets.

It’s exactly the change he  _needed_.

Dick has four shows a day at Sea World San Diego, and Jay loves being a trainer. The two of them put on the best shows the amusement park has ever had; they draw record-breaking crowds and have the time of their  _lives_.

In the evenings, after they eat and have the usual necessary cuddle pile ( _because those two still stay close to him, dote on him, can’t help but run fingers through his hair, and steal chaste kisses whenever they possibly can get away with it– even five years after they followed him to California_ ), they take Hallie and Zarya down to the secluded Coves below their bungalow to swim. When the magic shells glow for them, give them their tails, the small family swims out in the deep, deep waters, playing tag in the waves, and talking to different species.

Hallie has green flecks in her blue eyes, and Zarya is a cuddle- _machine_. They’re pre-school playmates love them both, and the shenanigans their little minnows get into is nothing short of  _hilarious_.

Tam is resolutely their favorite auntie, and spoils them with day trips out to have a “spa day” whenever she can nab them away from their fathers.

She always has their back with the girls when the next season starts and all three of them feel the pull to mate.

( _This time, he has a **plan**  and very smartly modified birth control…you know, for _legendary creatures  _and shit.)_

They live. They love, and if anyone who knew all the secrets would ask Tim Drake whether or not he would take it all back, not go out into Gotham Harbor that fateful day–

The doctor would look at his beautiful girls, his grinning mates, would look at all the pictures on their walls and down their hallway, would shake his head at rumpled beds, and nostalgically touch the remnants of the mermaid-themed crib sets. He would remember holding two wiggling babies in his arms after hours of labor, both his mates by his side coaching him, holding his hands, praying for him to their sea gods. He would remember the blossom in his chest, the pure and adulterated  _love_  for these little, helpless babies blinking blind eyes up at him in their first few moments of life.

He would remember Jay and Dick weeping, clutching him in their arms, helping him support their daughters, kissing his hair and his face, thanking him for giving them these beautiful  _miracles_.

He would remember five years of arguments and explanations, of negotiations and understanding, of making a  _life_  together.

On land and in the sea.

And would he give all this up to go back to his lonely existence, worshipping at the altar of coffee and science, living his work more than his  _life_?

_Nope_. 

This fairytale? Is worth every moment.


End file.
